


Чжан Исин. Can we pretend...

by IyaMikhaviya



Series: EXO: We are one? (Chinese ver.) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IyaMikhaviya/pseuds/IyaMikhaviya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars<br/>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now<br/>And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream<br/>But those days are gone and just memories<br/>And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream<br/>But those days are gone </p><p>B.o.B. feat. Hayley Williams & Eminem – Airplanes Part II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чжан Исин. Can we pretend...

– Ты должен понимать, что, если Лу Хань тоже покинет группу, на деятельности EXO-M можно поставить громадный крест.  
Вид из панорамного окна на ночной Ханган был великолепен. Городские огни мягко играли в его темных волнах цветными полосами.  
Исин почти не слушал директора. И дело было даже не в том, что его корейский до сих пор не настолько силен, чтобы понимать злую беглую речь мужчины. Ему просто было все равно.  
Когда-то это была его самая большая мечта – сверкать на сцене. Наверное, она стала его самой большой ошибкой. Почему он не начал с малого? Можно было раскрутиться вначале в Китае. А у него была такая возможность. Нельзя сказать, что в Пекине было мало компаний, могущих ему помочь. Да и поддержка Чанши у него тоже уже была. Так почему же?  
Во всем виноват юношеский максимализм.  
– Чжан Исин-шши, – тяжелая рука, грубо вцепившаяся в плечо, вырвала его из мыслей.  
Он посмотрел на усталое раздраженное лицо, склонившееся над ним.  
– Если Лу Хань не вернется, я найду способ прижать вас, и тебя, и Хуан Цзытао. Вы будете заниматься самой тяжелой работой. Я выжму из вас все свои деньги. Вы еще проклянете свое свободолюбие.  
– Довольно, – от дивана, стоящего у стены отозвался еще один тихий голос. – Хватит пугать мальчика. Он не виноват в наших ошибках.  
С дивана поднялся седой полный мужчина, направляясь к равнодушно смотрящему на него Исину. Он взял по дороге стул, устанавливая его напротив кресла Исина задом наперед и усаживаясь на него верхом.  
– Но кое в чем господин директор прав. Ситуация сложилась щекотливая. Мы не можем продолжать китайский промоушен только с четырьмя участниками. Ты же понимаешь, сейчас ты занимаешь должность лидера, а значит, отвечаешь за остальных. Ты дружен с Лу Ханем. Каковы шансы, что он вернется?  
Исин отвернулся от него к панораме ночного Хангана, всей душой желая оказаться на его берегу, подальше от этих людей и этих разговоров.  
Ифань часто говорил, что должность лидера чисто номинальная. Лидер не несет никакой ответственности за других участников, только получает по балде за общие косяки. Должность мальчика для битья или козла отпущения, как ни назови.  
Он вспомнил вечер в Лос-Анджелесе.   
За витражными дверьми что-то на высоких тонах кричал Цзытао, захлебываясь от смеха. Ему вторил Лу Хань. Оба были не очень трезвы. Слышалась английская речь Тони, пришедшего поздравить их с очередной победой. А он разыскивал по трехкомнатному номеру Ифаня, который как обычно исчез в разгар праздника. Он нашел его у окна, почти спрятавшегося за шторой.  
Створка окна была открыта, и ночной ветер раскачивал легкий тюль и распускал по комнате запах сигаретного дыма. Ифань сидел на подоконнике, аристократично зажав между кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев сигарету. Он смотрел на оживленную улицу, совершенно позабыв о сигарете. Тонкая раздвоенная струйка дыма поднималась от тлеющего кончика, рассеиваясь в нескольких сантиметрах над ним. Его лицо в ночных ярких огнях выглядело тусклым и усталым.  
На мгновение Исин застыл в дверях, не желая нарушать чужое уединение, но дверь, которую он забыл придержать, стукнула за его спиной.  
– Ты же бросил, – Исин пошел к нему, разгоняя сигаретный дым ладонью.  
Ифань извиняюще улыбнулся и вышвырнул сигарету за подоконник. Он отодвинулся к стене, освобождая место для Исина.  
– От старых привычек не так-то просто избавляться.  
Исин не стал садиться на предложенное место, он встал напротив Ифаня, касаясь своими коленями его ног. Он достаточно хорошо знал его. Как бы ни пытался Ифань спрятаться внутри своей оболочки, Исин знал, когда его что-то мучило. Поэтому он положил ладонь на колено Ифаня, всем своим видом выражая, что выслушает его, если он хочет высказаться.  
В отличие от Цзытао, который тоже прекрасно чувствовал туйчжана, Исин никогда не пытался вытащить того на откровенный разговор. В чем-то они с Ифанем были похожи, наверное, поэтому он прекрасно понимал, что давить нельзя, когда-нибудь он сам созреет для бесед.  
Ифань прижал его ладонь своею, мягко поглаживая его пальцы.  
– Ты никогда не думал о том, что все это происходит словно не с нами?  
Он спрашивал в открытое окно, все так же поглаживая его руку.  
– Разве изначально мы этого хотели?  
Исин перевернул ладонь и сжал беспокойно двигающиеся пальцы.  
– Нет. Мы не к этому стремились, – ответил он. – Но ведь все что ни делается – к лучшему. Разве не ты так сказал еще в самом начале. Люди не могут оказаться на самом верху, минуя лестницу.  
Ифань посмотрел на их переплетенные пальцы и отнял свою руку, опуская ее на подоконник рядом с собой. Он снова смотрел на улицу, словно то, что происходило на светящихся улицах, интересовало его намного больше, чем Исин, стоящий рядом. Ладонь Исина все еще лежала на его колене, а сам он ждал ответа. То, что ответ будет, он знал по участившемуся дыханию Ифаня.  
– Ты знаешь, я сегодня позвонил матери… – он заговорил лишь спустя несколько минут, все так же избегая взгляда на друга. Но в этот момент дверь с шумом открылась, являя Чондэ, поддерживающего пьяного Тони.  
– Ребята, торт принесли. Идите сюда, иначе Тао его весь съест, – по-английски произнес Тони.  
Исин оглянулся на Ифаня, который смотрел на него странным каким-то отстраненным взглядом.  
– Лучше поздно, чем никогда, – улыбнулся он и соскользнул со своего подоконника, отправляясь в другую комнату, по дороге толкнув Исина плечом. Оттуда раздался смех Лу Ханя и хлопок очередной открытой бутылки.  
Исин стоял у окна, всматриваясь в светящуюся огнями улицу, пытаясь рассмотреть там то, что разглядывал Ифань. Люди шли сплошной стеной, маленькие, как муравьи. Они смеялись, они ругались, они целовались и дрались… Никто не обращал внимания друг на друга.  
– Исин, пошли-пошли, – сзади на его плече повис Лу Хань, незаметно подошедший, пока он задумывался о свободе и птицах в золотых клетках. – Хватит думать.  
А может, он думал не о птицах, а о животных в цирке, которые выступают на потеху зрителям, пока не свалятся прямо на арене.  
– Подумайте об этом, все может закончиться. Ваша популярность и признание. В один момент, – он вынырнул из своих мыслей. Кажется, разговор продолжался и без его присутствия.  
Он повернулся к своему собеседнику, всматриваясь в выцветшие умные глаза.  
– Все за одного отвечать не могут, но не в нашем случае. Это мы теряем больше.  
Исин все так же смотрел в чужие глаза, выискивая признаки фальши.  
– Действительно, – медленно произнес он по-китайски, – что значит молодость и здоровье в сравнении с теми суммами, которые вы вложили в нас.  
Он улыбнулся недоумению на морщинистом лице напротив и поднялся с кресла, догадываясь, что держать его никто не станет.  
– Лу Хань вернется. Ему нужно время, – он перешел на корейский. – Дайте ему неделю. Он вернется.  
С этими словами он поклонился вначале одному, потом другому и вышел из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв двери за собой.  
Чтобы подняться по лестнице, нужно шагать по ступенькам, но некоторые знают, что у подножия лестницы бывают кабины лифта. Иногда найти их створки за всеми зеркалами бывает сложно, но не невозможно.  
В конце концов, все что ни делается – к лучшему. И вся жизнь – это только выбор.  
Его выбор сейчас – ночной берег Хангана, а об остальном можно подумать и позже.


End file.
